Apiii!
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Ini cerita mengenai apa yang dilakukan ketika api mulai membesar...


**Title: **Apiii!

**Genre(s): **Humour/Parody

**Rated: **K

**Fandom: **Hetalia Axis Powers

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning: **_Based on real life_ masuk _warning_, ndak? Pakai _human-names_. Mungkin―OOC.

**A/N: **Halo, pertama kalinya _publish _di _fandom _ini :) Ah, saya tidak tahan untuk tulis cerita ini! Terjadi di sekolah saya dan bener-bener _made my day_! :D

**.**

**.**

Itu terjadi di awal musim gugur. Salah satu kelas di sekolah yang ternama itu sedang melakukan praktikum kimia, di mana mereka harus menggunakan bensin ataupun minyak tanah dan dimasukkan ke dalam lampu spiritus. Lalu mereka diharuskan memanaskan air di gelas bunsen sampai mendidih dan dicatat banyak bensin/minyak tanah yang habis terpakai untuk mendidihkan air. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu, walau sebenarnya penghuni kelas itu juga tidak begitu mempedulikan tujuan dari praktikum itu. Yang penting... nilai, bukan?

"Kenapa api kita kecil sekali sih? Tch, kalau gitu kan lama nunggunya," keluh salah seorang murid di kelas itu, yang bernama Lovino. "Coba lihat api di kelompoknya Yao, atau mungkin kelompok Kiku. Kedua api mereka besar, pasti tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai airnya mendidih," lanjutnya. Sesekali ia menelusuri rambutnya dengan jarinya, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Katyusha menghela nafas, ia ada di kelompok yang sama dengan Lovino. Dan dengan api sekecil itu, ia juga kesal. Mungkin juga api mereka selalu kecil karena mereka duduk di tempat yang dekat jendela. Namun, jendela sudah ditutup, api mereka tetap kecil, mungkin itu nasib mereka?

"H-hei, Yao..." Roderich memulai, "kelihatannya apinya sudah terlalu besar. Tidakkah kita perlu memadamkannya?" tanyanya sambil menujuk pada lampu spiritusnya yang sudah mulai terbakar bagian atasnya. Yao menelitinya sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju, lalu ia menarik keluar lampu spiritus itu dari posisinya di bawah kaki tiga, niatnya untuk menutupnya segera dengan penutup lampu spiritus.

Ludwig―sang guru kimia mereka―menyadari adanya api yang agak besar dari kelompok Yao, Alfred, Arthur, dan Roderich itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata, "I-itu, matikan apinya! Sudah terlalu besar!" ujarnya setengah berteriak. Kelompok yang apinya sudah mulai membesar dengan tidak wajar itu makin tidak berani mendekat, bagaimanapun juga, apinya sudah mulai membesar di banding sebelumnya. Mungkin sudah hampir setengah lampu spiritus itu terbakar. Menurut Arthur, sebelum ia menyalakan lampu spiritus ini, ia memang sudah melihat retakan, namun Ludwig hanya mengiyakan dan bilang bahwa tidak apa-apa menggunakan lampu tersebut. Maka dari itu, mungkin dari sanalah mengapa bensin di dalam lampu itu bisa bocor ke luar dan terbakar oleh api sehingga menjadi besar seperti ini.

Sebagian dari murid di sana sudah berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, kepanikan mulai menyebar. Namun beberapa dari mereka masih tetap tenang dan melanjutkan praktikum mereka. Mereka berpikir, '_Yah, itu juga nantinya padam_.'

Ludwig kini sudah berdiri dan melihat api itu, kakinya tidak bergerak, hanya menatap, "S-siram itu, siram! Pakai air, cepat, cepat!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Mereka semua karena sedang panik menjadi bingung ingin mengambil air di mana. Padahal di tiap-tiap meja ada keran air. Ketika mata Gilbert melihat sebuah botol minum di meja yang sudah mulai terbakar itu, ia segera saja berteriak, "Botol minum, botol minum!" sambil menunjuk ke barang yang ia maksud. Maksudnya adalah agar air di botol minum yang masih penuh itu dipakai untuk memadamkan apinya. Wang Yao―pemilik botol minum itu―segera mengambil botol minum itu. _Hanya _untuk meletakkannya beberapa sentimeter lebih jauh dari tadinya. Gilbert berpikir pada dirinya, '_Apa yang ia lakukan! Apa Yao masih berniat untuk menyelamatkan botol minumnya dari api di saat seperti ini!_'

"_K-kyaaah!_" teriak Lovino. Yah, Lovino berteriak. Menyadarkan semua bahwa ada api yang sudah cukup besar di ruangan itu. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Feliciano pun berteriak, ia takut. Ia berlari keluar menuju ke lorong sekolah itu juga. Namun kakinya membawanya ke sebuah jendela yang yang dibatasi teralis untuk melihat kembali ke dalam ruangan itu lagi. Dan bodohnya lagi, bukan hanya melihat, namun juga berteriak. Yang benar saja, kalau saja ia berada di dalam ruangan dan berteriak, itu masih _oke_. Namun ini? Ia berada di lorong―jauh dari api―dan... berteriak. Mungkin Feliciano ingin melihat kejadian yang mungkin terjadi hanya sekali seumur hidup itu, namun juga takut.

Gilbert yang masih daritadi berpikir keras di tengah kepanikkannya akhirnya menemukan ide. Ia melihat sebuah baskom di salah satu wastafel di ruangan itu dan segera mengisinya dengan air. Mungkin cukup untuk memadamkan api itu. Wastafel itu agak jauh, jadi butuh mungkin setengah menit untuk sampai pada api. Pada saat ia ingin menyiram air itu ke api, yang benar saja! Ia baru saja sadar bahwa baskom itu _bocor_! Maka sia-sialah kerja kerasnya mengisi air di keran yang airnya tidak deras itu.

Kiku yang masih _agak _tenang di situasi seperti ini, segera mencari kain. Kain bisa digunakan untuk memukul-mukul api hingga padam, bukan? Ia melihat kain itu ada di dekat Alfred, maka segera saja ia berteriak, "Alfred! Kain, kain!" Alfred yang sedang panik itu melihat kain di depannya. Dan... langsung dibawanya lari, keluar dari ruangan itu. Kiku terdiam sejenak dan memukul keningnya, ia lupa. Seharusnya ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang ambigu seperti hanya menyebutkan nama benda itu. Kejadian ini sama saja dengan kejadian botol minum tadi.

Arthur mulai mencari inisiatif untuk _mendapatkan_ air. Ia melihat rak di sana yang penuh gelas bunsen, segera saja ia mengambil salah satu gelas bunsen itu dan diisinya dengan air. Antonio mengambil baskom (bocor) tadi lagi dan menutup lubang bocorannya dengan tangannya agar masih ada air yang bisa digunakan untuk menyiram. Maka, Antonio dan Arthur menyiramnya bersama-sama.

Oke, apa api padam? Jawabannya, TIDAK.

Api malah semakin besar. Arthur mengumpat keras, "_Bloody hell!_" Ia semakin panik. Semua pun makin panik, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka. Arthur mendapat inisiatif baru untuk mengambil tabung pemadam api. Ia segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengambil satu, ia juga tidak tahu ada di mana. Maka ia mulai berlari dan mencarinya hingga ia menemukan satu di lantai tiga (kejadian api itu ada di lantai dua).

Sedangkan Ludwig, sang guru? Ia sedang ada di antara kerumunan wanita, di dekat pintu keluar. Sesekali berteriak "_Mein Gott_!" atau mungkin "Padamkan apinya!" Ck ck, inikah Ludwig? Sisi kejantanan lelaki berbadan kekar itu ternyata telah terbakar oleh api kimia.

"Waw..." ujar Im Yong Soo dengan mata terpana, "apinya... keren..." Tiba-tiba, Ludwig berteriak―lagi, "Cepat, cepat! Nanti akan meledak!" Yong Soo membelalakkan matanya. Meledak, katanya? Ia langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja, entah apa tujuannya.

Kiku mulai berpikir lagi, tidak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memadamkan api? Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sesuatu! Ia melihat hasil praktikum kelas lain yang diletakkan di laboratorium kimia itu. Hasil praktikum berupa alat saring air sederhana yang dibuat dari arang, pasir, ijuk, dll. Ia masih agak ragu apa ia harus menggunakan itu atau tidak. Itu kan kerjaan kelas lain yang penuh kerja keras, bukan?

Ah, lupakan itu semua. Yang penting matikan apinya dulu! Kiku segera saja mengambilnya dan menimbun apinya.

Suasana sudah tenang. Yah, api sudah padam dan semua sudah bisa bernafas lega. Arthur yang baru saja sampai dari perjalannya menjemput tabung pemadam api itu hampir saja jatuh di tikungan di lorong. Sesampainya di lab kimia, ternyata api sudah padam. Ia mengambil nafasnya yang habis akibat berlari. Ivan melihat Arthur yang kecapekan lari-lari dari lantai tiga itu dan melihat ke kanan pintu masuk lab. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke Arthur, "_Nee_, Arthur~ Ternyata di sini ada tabung pemadam api loh~" ujarnya dengan... santai.

Ludwig yang sudah tenang kembali, bergabung dengan para pahlawan di sana dan mulai menanyakan hal yang terjadi. Dengan wajah _cool_-nya, tentunya. Alfred yang daritadi hilang ke mana setelah membawa kain akhirnya muncul juga. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir, '_Ah, aku tidak jadi pahlawan, ya?_' ia memajukan bibirnya tanda cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Selesai dalam... 2 jam? :DD Ah, ini gaje banget dan OOC berat! T^T _Mind to review_? Terima segala bentuk _review_. _Flame_, kritik, saran, dll :D


End file.
